conquerors_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
RP: Invasion
Soldiers from Legion CCC, the Naum, and Kratos begin their invasion...on the shores of Germany! It is Roman, Greek, and Norse against the Chatti. But it ends quite differently. RP Imperial Wyrm Ships from Arx arrive at the shores of Germany, at the Weser River. Men get out of the ship and begin digging, working on building trenches. Workers also begin working on sentry watchtowers, while men patrol the area. They are south of the hills, where the Chatti village is. 10, 000 men from Legion CCC are there. The other soldiers are in Arx, protecting it. TheGreatKuzon - Naum As Chief Ragnar had sent an estimated, testing wise, only 4,900 soldiers in the Naum Warship Collage to the Weser River upstream from the war beaches, on the cold, misty morning. As a great leader, he appropriately gives a speech to his great warriors, before sending them off to their plausible doom. Using an estimated 250 men per ship, they use about 19 boats. The boats sail the way, with the appropriate food, shelter, shovels, water and light medicines and technologies loaded in boxes on the poop deck. The soldiers unboard the ship with weapons, shields, armor and pride equipped. Courage, Honor and Thinking is their real weapon. They begin helping the Arx build trenches. Because Naum are professional ground-workers and are known for it's work, professional contractor's and measurers perfectly measure and scale the trench ground. They begin constructing and digging 5 feet deep trenches, for about a quarter of a mile down the shore. Many of them start sneaking into the woods to patrol the area. Imperial Wyrm Within a few hours, the camps and trenches are set up. Tents are in the camps, and walls guard the camp. Archers go into the trenches, prepared for battle, if it comes. Men look into the watchtowers, watching for any potential threats, while soldiers patrol. Titus Otho, who had finished setting things up, sat on a tree stump. He polished his sword and cleaned his armor. He was ready for battle, if it came. "Everything is going nicely", I see. "Indeed, General, Sir. I am glad we have the Naum on our side", says a soldier. There are soldiers of Persian descent, slaves from Akbar Dezh within the camp. Some of them are actually grateful to the Romans. They are fed and treated well, so they will not have any ideas of rebellion. A dark skinned Persian with a big dark beard, is patrolling the area in case the Chatti attack. Keffy Palazzo Kuno Chatti was in a large hut in the center of the Chatti camp, wondering. After constant battle with the Romans and their allies, neither side has etched out any true victory. If they gained anything, they also gained casualties with it. Both of them.. Perhaps peace was to be made?.. Near the Roman camp, meanwhile, several Chatti soldiers, out on patrol, noticed the large camp infront of them and promptly stood still. This was not from fear, by any means, as one of the soldiers on the patrol broke off from the rest, leaving to report to the camp, while the rest scattered as well, patrolling as if they cannot see it. If they don't know they can see it, they won't risk anyone noticing it by cutting them down. Imperial Wyrm A sentry, looking out from the watchtower, alerted the soldiers of Legion CCC. Everyone got in stances and prepared to defend the camp! Titus Otho, got on his horse, and armed himself with a lance, he also had a scabbard with his sword in it, just in case. The scabbard was attached to his belt. Archers in the trenches, loaded arrows into their bags. They were ready for war! TheGreatKuzon! The Naum, like the Arx, took up defensive positions on the north corridor. They organized their fleet crew into 3; low class, mid class and elite soldiers. They used the trenches and woods to their advantage. Naum ships began sailing out of port to another shore about a mile away to prevent raiding. Fordac, who was still in Maedel, waiting for orders from Watchmen from other ships nearby the battle scene. Once the fleet was taken out, he would send the full army towards the Chatti territory. The leader of the fleet, Mungar Sweet-Tooth, shoved his sword in the ground (to show their dominance over Chatti), and that started the battle. He yelled and rushed his army into the camps. The Trenchmen began their arrows and used fire. This also signaled the Arx to begin as well. Keffy Palazzo As the attack began, the patrolmen promptly reorganized, and charged into the back of the soldiers firing the arrows, dealing surprising casualties simply due to surprise. Meanwhile, Kuno was fully ready to sign peace with the Major European Powers, not wishing for further bloodshed, just before the assault began. The gods did not smile upon them, it seems. Spearmen began setting up formation, holding out their shields with archers right behind them, firing away at enemy forces, the spearmen keeping their shields upwards to guard against arrows until the "civilized" forces began any outright melee combat. Imperial Wyrm The Arx soldiers lit iron tipped arrows in fire and launched volleys of them at the Chatti soldiers, hitting the archers behind the spearmen, and killing many of them. Chariot soldiers with javelins rode into the battlefield, attacking the Chatti! Keffy Palazzo The Chatti spearmen made several quick lunges at the chariots, using their length to kill several of the horses and render them immobilized. The Chatti archers meanwhile began firing just at the gates of the gate of the Roman-Naum-Greek Camp, killing several men who were pouring out to attack. The Spearmen eventually pulled back from the assaults on the chariots, recommited to the defense of their archers, but confident that the enemy realized their chariots were impractical. Imperial Wyrm The men who were on the chariots jumped off and attacked the spearmen with their swords, after their horses were killed. Lines of spearmen had hidden in the forests which surrounded the hills, they all dashed out to attack the sides of the Chatti army. Two catapults were hauled out, and two boulders, which were lit on fire, were hurled into the Chatti. TheGreatKuzon! ' ' Few Naum elite soldiers rushed into the Chatti base, using their shield and ax/sword attacks directly. The other soldiers stayed behind and occupied together, forming a line-wall of men with arrows shooting them by the thousands into the warfire. The men in the trenches did the same. General Fordac awaited updates from Maedel. The Naum shared the same ideas as the Arx. They helped burn boulders for them. The Naum ships were small, and didn't have catapults on them as the Arx's did. After at least 300 men were gone, they would contact Fordac to send more battleships and men. The Naum's collective strategy. They half-circled the city with men, who weren't close to the city. This formed a sort of ring around with more lesser-ranked soldiers, shooting arrows with defense elite men every few yards. This strategy was enough to take out several of Chatti's men, especially the experienced archer's. Blacksmith's and such stayed on the ship camps. Keffy Palazzo It was clear the Chatti were going be defeated in a siege, and thus, several hundred Cavalrymen rushed out against the Naum, using longswords to stab the elite soldiers just a few seconds before they can attack back. This quick assault ended up killing several of the archers, while the Chatti spearmen used their superior reach to counter most of the Roman swordsmen, still blocking most arrows destined for their archers with their shields, forming a vague phalanx-like formation. XxGodZerxesxX Many Kratos soldiers rush from one of the 10 ships, 120 had run out and are now entering the city through an alternate way. The soldiers are breaking the walls and getting in, as they enter some engage combat in self-defense but most go and evacuate citizens from their homes outside the camp. The Soldiers bare the name "Evacuation Task Force" and are attempting to get the citizens from their homes. Most, being very educated in multiple languages, the language of the Chatti be one of the few. Imperial Wyrm Catapults launch flaming boulders at the Phalanx, breaking the formation apart, injuring and killing many men and causing others to run, attempting to avoid the boulder. Since the phalanx was broken, the Roman spearmen attacking from the left and right sides of the Chatti army, attacked more fiercely, and more troops spread in to attack. TheGreatKuzon! The Naum saw of the ETF's actions. They began to pump up productivity, and start not showing any mercy. They, using their advanced weapon techniques, were able to nearly cut a soldier in half with a single blow using 2 hands and a war-stick (calclated perfectly). Soon, they attempted to reach the inside. Many soldiers died but many Chatti were also lost. As that went on, back at the trenches, the Naum, being professional ground-workers by heart, were quickly constructing perfectly made tunnels with ventilation holes, that went underground to the fort. One stream went to the water for safety. Many Naum began cotting and resting down here, and healing. The battle was getting fiercer. Keffy Palazzo The Cavalrymen, still ripping apart Naum and Roman soldiers, suddenly charges south, heading towards Arx. If they could draw back a couple of their soldiers, they'd be heavily weakened. The remaining Cavalry, meanwhile, begins charging along the front-lines, piercing a hole through the small gaps of flat land in-between the trenches, and makes way for the catapults, hoping to break them apart. The Chatti meanwhile quickly reform their "phalanx", they had lived for years as a massive tribe of Germania, and did not stage raids, nor quick skirmishes. They waged campaigns and wars. Today, they would not lose to a bunch of foreign powers that care only for themselves. They would hold. They would win. They would live. XxGodZerxesxX The Evactuation Task Force is successful and begin escorting citizens into one of the bigger ships. The Citizens are greeted with blankets, clothes, food, water, and more supply to keep them healthy. From another ship more soldiers run out, 500 soldiers run into the camp and begin raiding. The soldiers have no intention of battling, yet they only raid homes for supply. Imperial Wyrm Titus gave orders to some men on horses, who headed down south, like the Chatti cavalry had done. But the men on horses did not pursue or try to attack the Chatti, their intentions were unclear. Roman infantry held back and got into a Phalanx formation as well. Archers in the trenches continued to fire more flaming iron arrows, trying to hold off the Chatti for a while. The men who were in charge of the catapults fought back, killing Chatti... They were outnumbered, but it did not mean there was no hope. Keffy Palazzo The Cavalrymen, noticing there were no pursuers, simply held their ground, waiting for them to come, not wanting to fall into a trap. The cavalry attacking the catapults, despite facing several casualties, eventually broke them. They had an advantage in number, experience, and weaponry. The rest of the Chatti yelled in pride as the sounds of wood snapping was heard. And that quote, sheer advantage in every area that mattered. It went for the whole battle. The Chatti spearmen held their ground, their morale rising as the foreigners morale decreased consistently. Their will to fight grew, but their enemy's will just broke, ever so slowly.. XxGodZerxesxX The Kratos soldiers return to their ship. The ships begin to shift into a line then they let out a very elite group of soldiers. 5 soldiers are let out of a ship. They are Thracian and are dressed in light armor and are equipped with dual blades, and rescue supply. This was the Elite Rescue Squadron. The ERS begin to make their way into the camp and find surviving citizens, and their ultimate goal.. The Leader of the Chatti. Imperial Wyrm The walls of the camp were made of stone, so the camp was well fortified. Archers in the trenches fired more flaming arrows, killing more Chatti archers, who were behind the Phalanx. They continued firing. A group of spearmen took down the cavalry that had destroyed the catapults, they had stayed in the woods, when the other spearmen tried to flank the Chatti, and the other infantry got into a phalanx. ---- TheGreatKuzon! As the Naum were in the middle of conquesting the Chatti, a ship, covered with imperial flags and symbols, showing it was a royal ship, showed up at the shore, with several men yelling to stop fighting, and Fordac Rough-Beard, general, in front with his sword. Fordac jumps off the ship with a chain. He walks, yelling to stop fighting, shoves his sword in the ground. The Naum quickly see, and stand up and salute him. They stop their actions. The ones in battle notice and are contacted, and try stopping and telling the Chatti to halt the fighting. The Arx also are to stop. "What is this madness!? I never once ordered this damn military to take Chatti conquest! I got wrong plans from my Messenger Mabson. General Tybalf, go get Mabson at once. He is to be executed. As for this fighting, this is to stop at once. I never ordered any of this. I was contacted of this from other soldiers, before I realized Mabson lied to me and screwed the plans up. I sent 4 soldiers here to contact and ask about peace with the Chatti's leader." says Fordac, to the point and straight. Messenger Mabson was dragged out of the ship by soldiers, and laid on the ground in front of Fordac. "What is this? You lied about the plans. You bastardized the Naum name and sacraficed loads of men and ship power!" says Fordac to Mabson. "Sir, it is for the best. We need to conquer them! The Chatti don't deserve to live. Trus-" says Mabson. "I don't give a damn about what you say. Are you the general? No. You are the messenger. You are going to pay for this madness!" says Fordac. Fordac pulls his sword out and shoves it through Mabson's chest, and Mabson falls on the ground, pukes blood and dies. "I apologize. I wish for only peace with the Chatti. I want to speak with your leader, immediately. This is all wrong. This shouldn't have happened. As for the Arx, I don't care what they do. Stop fighting!" Fordac, and his group of men ordered and began making their way through the fighting barrade, which was stopped. He was surrounded by the most elite of soldiers, that Chatti soldiers, who would attempt to assassinate him or believe he was lying, would hesitate to attack. "What are you to do, Arxmen?" Imperial Wyrm Titus Otho ordered his archers to cease fire and alerted his men, telling them to stop fighting. Titus stabbed his sword into the ground and cursed! "My Naum friends, I apologize to you and the Chatti. I only assisted you in this because we are allies. Had I known that Mabson did this, I would not have fought", Titus said. Titus sent men on horses to Arx, to stop the men who were supposed to call for reinforcements. He wanted to end this madness. Titus yelled curses in Latin, ashamed of what he and his men had done. "I will make peace with the Chatti as well...", he said. Keffy Palazzo Unless this was a very elaborate plot, it seemed obvious to the Chatti soldiers that war had finally stopped, as Kuno Chatti, chieftain of the entire tribe, stepped out of a large stone and wood hut in the middle of the camp, along with a few soldiers in case it was a trap. "Thank the Heavens that pointless bloodshed need not continue. Prior to your assault, I had already wished to finally make peace with the "civilized" armies. I apologize for the deaths my men have caused to both of your people, and humbly hope my men can forgive you for the deaths yours have caused to mine." said Kuno, trying his best to speak some rough form of Latin. TheGreatKuzon! "At least my men were loyal. They thought the message was from me, so they listened at least and didn't question. Either way. Now, I believe that the Naum and Arx are in ideals of a treaty with the Chatti and their land. I will have my men clean up the damages to your land, the trenches and such. I can leave them however, for you to use. I will deploy my ships back to the basins in the mountains miles off. Now, let's get to business. Titus, we shall make peace. Carry on." says Fordac as he shakes hands with Kuno and makes his way to the hut. Soldiers follow. Imperial Wyrm Titus walks up to Kuno, removes his helmet, then bows, and shakes hands with Kuno. He aplogizes to him as well, saying "Though I cannot justify the lives of your men that I have taken...I could give you..a gift". A soldier brings Titus a shiny longsword with a decorated golden hilt. Titus gives it to Kuno as a gift. Then, he walks away, and men from Arx begin helping the Naum rebuild the land of the Chatti. Keffy Palazzo "A..Ah, Thank you.." Said Kuno, admiring the sword for but a moment, before closing his eyes and sighing. All this death and destruction caused by two corpses. The Chatti soldiers were still bubbling with rage, their comrades deaths having been in vain, never to be avenged, but held back their blades, not wishing to defy their own leader. Imperial Wyrm Titus and his remaining soldiers then go on a voyage, back to Arx. Titus is full of guilt, he then sighs. Though Titus could never justify the mistake he had done, at least in the future, Arx and the Chatti could be friends and trading partners. 'The end.. ' Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Role-Play Category:Finished RP's